Tale of Two realms
by Faia Ookami
Summary: KuramaHiei pairing YAOI! And Kurama's turned into a girl. Anyways, a beautiful maiden by the name of Kurama livesin Ningenkai, before she gets thrown into the mix of saving a man she meet on a ship. Can she save him from hungry demons' mouths?


Ookami: This is Yaoi and the Kurama/Hiei pairing. If you have no idea what it's about, go read the summary. Enjoy!  
  
Has on ever thought if war could be forever destroyed by the warm breath of love or care? Has one ever figured if trust could entangle its web within the cold hearts of those long forgotten? Has one ever thought that anything that thou believeth in would sparkle before thine eyes? Well, thou art in the wrong story if that thine desire. Search within to find the seams of laughter and the buttons of tears for it's going to be a bumpy ride.  
  
Once upon a time, when the realms of Makai (demon world) and Ningenkai (human world) had gotten along nicely, everything was at peace. No war had plagued the demons' or humans' minds while peaceful waves passed between the two realms. But in Makai, when three powerful demon lords came to power and let their minions do what they pleased to the lower cases of demons, peaceful turned to anger. The treatment to the lower classes tortured and killed many. But to the ones that survived, it was almost enough to make them burst...  
  
Though the real story began in Ningenkai, near the portal to Makai, and since it was near that realm's entrance, the area was dark and cold. The forest held a creepy aura and every living plant looked like a monster in the darkness. Even this fact held strong, two gentlemen driving an old styled carriage rode through the forest, right along the portal's edge. They were the mail carriers originally but, by special orders, they were told to deliver the mail, with a few men as well. The men, now inside the carriage, were not prisoners, only men that needed to go to another town in Ningenkai. And at the current, they were deep in slumber, each warm in their blankets, despite the coldness the coachmen and guard were fighting with to stay warm. The pure breed Shire horses that pulled on the rickety carriage were quite tired from their long journey into the dark woods; the coachman was required to stop them several times. Plus the fact that the road that they traveled upon was now sloping into a steep hill.  
  
The coachman and the guard aimed to approach the top of these hill before sunrise, for then the occupants of the carriage would awaken and chatter their lungs out. But suddenly, a howl erupted from the forest around them before a few dull thuds were heard in the background. The thuds soon quickened and seemed to be getting louder and louder each passing second. The two pushing the carriage along quickly turned with guns loaded and aimed into the darkness where they believed the thuds to be coming from. Though all they received in return was complete and nerve- racking silence covered in slimy shivers.  
  
A few moments passed before a leaf crunched ahead of them. Some that crunch turned to soft stomps, before a bulky figure appeared from the trees. At first the two men had to blink their eyes a few times before they caught not only the concept of this guy's  
  
short hair being the color pale purple, but also that it was a mohawk with three long pigtails swishing behind him as he walked. As he approached, the gentlemen got a better look at him, seeing that he was perhaps a head or two taller then they and his leather thick clothing was very shiny in the late moonlight. The purple guy, as he was immediately nicknamed by the coachman, lightly coughed, the markings on his nose wrinkling slightly. His face straightened and his deep blue eyes shifted to the carriage before he suddenly cried, "HEY JINNY LORRY!! YOU NINNY!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THAT BOX THING!!" He officially scared the sanity out of the guys in front of him, made the trees around him shudder a bit, and wake the said 'Jinny Lorry' from anything near sleeping.  
  
After that yell, everything was silent. The two men wondered if he was enemy or foe, and the purple man wondered if they were nuts. But suddenly, a loud crash was heard before the guard dashed over to the carriage and opened the side door. He bowed slightly as another figure fell with a flop onto the dusty and grassless ground. The guard quickly picked him up and slapped him a few times to wake him up. Slowly but surely, the figure grunted and kicked the guard in the shins to stop the slapping. He then wobbled, still some what asleep, to the purple haired man and gave him a harsh kick in the shins as well.  
  
"AH!! JINNY!!" he cried out in pain, hopping on one leg, holding the other in his large hands.  
  
The kicker simply smirked and crossed his arms over his white suited chest. His bouncy red hair swished around his head as his light purple eyes rolled, him now fully awake. The purple man rubbed his shin and snorted before whining softly. Jin snorted himself and looked the purple man in the eyes, them being about the same height, his white clothing rustling as he did so. The purple man all of a sudden smiled and tackled Jin to the ground, yelling, "HA!! I found you!!"  
  
Jin wrestled with him, running dirt all over his white suit unknowingly, before announcing his annoyance of the game by kicking the larger man in the other shin harshly. As he cried out, Jin stood and dusted his jacket off. He stated simply, "You nut! That little game ended when you went boom into that lady's potato cart. She sure gave you a beating Chu Cruncher, that she did." By the way he spoke, it was very clear to the guard and coachman that he was Irish to the bone.  
  
Chu, now identified, but still the purple man, stood and counted his pigtails slowly, just to make sure that they were all there. Jin rolled his eyes once more, knowing Chu knew only how to fight, like himself, how to annoy people with ease, like himself, and how to count to five, unlike him, in a sense. He was proud to say he could count to twenty. But anyways, Chu stood up and said in his weird accent that even Jin didn't know where it originated, "That lady got lucky....I would've gave her what she had coming..."  
  
"Yea, whatever, ya big oaf. So why you come after me?"  
  
"Well, I had to find you."  
  
Jin was silent for a moment before he turned. His fiery hair looking like actual fire as he yelled, "SO THAT'S WHY YOU ROBBED ME OF MY EYELIDS?!?!"  
  
"Uh, yea...unless it was something else..."  
  
Jin snorted and wiped his head. He was, once again, dealing with Chu's terrible memory. He found his voice after reminding himself to drop off the edge of the earth so he could get some shut eye.  
  
"You moron.." he mumbled.  
  
Chu didn't seem to notice the insult for he said, "...It was on the tip of my noggin.."  
  
"Or your stupidity..."  
  
"Uh, three?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"EUREKA!!"  
  
Although this made the sleepy Jin fall over onto his butt and confused the two men in the background more then usual, Mr. Lorry replied softly, "By George, I think he got it.."  
  
"Who's the George fellow, Jinny?"  
  
"Never mind, did ya 'member?"  
  
"..'Member what?"  
  
"Arg...." After standing back up earlier, Jin fell over again, his entire suit getting quite dirty and dusty.  
  
"Nah, I just found my pet rock, Fluffy. Wonder how the feller got way out here.."  
  
Jin didn't say a word as he lay on the ground, and he didn't dare to. To be on safe terms, he was awfully scared to.  
  
"Oh yea, Jinny Lorry...you gots a paper with a lot of letters on it.."  
  
After mumbling about the stupid nickname, Jin stood and took the letter out of Chu's large hands. Though the purple haired Chu couldn't read, Jin could and he was proud of that fact as well. He opened the flea- bitten envelope and read the cursive lettering upon the crispy paper. About halfway through he felt hot breath on his shoulder, before he glanced and caught a shimmer of purple hair. He grunted, and then punched Chu softly in the face before reading the rest of the letter. He looked up and folded the letter before turning to Chu, who was holding his left eye, saying that his rock had betrayed him by declaring war, or something along those lines. Jin wasn't exactly sure. Once Chu had stopped mumbling about dumb rocks and their evil ways, the red headed businessman pointed to Chu's horse who had come out of the shadows to graze on the grass near the carriages back wheel. He then said, "Go back to Tellson's and tell them this message. If you can remember that is..."  
  
"Yes I'll tell them that message." Chu replied before jumping onto his horse and turning the stallion's head towards the way he had come from earlier in the night. Jin simply smacked his head and held the horse's reins. Chu looked down at him, confused, before Jin replied, "I haven't told you the message yet, ninny."  
  
The purple haired man smiled stupidly before Mr. Lorry said, "Okay, the message is 'Recalled to Life.' Think you can remember that?"  
  
"Yes Jinny. Redrawn to letters! Now...I oh silver!!!" and with that, Chu Cruncher dashed away on his mighty steed named Silver. Jin shook his head, wondering why he even worked with that moron and or why Chu even liked those old fashioned westerns. Jin shook his head, before stepping into the carriage and the coachman drove the horses on, still confused about that Chu character. The guard, armed with gun and ammunition, walked beside the carriage before a snake crawled out of its hole to enjoy the now raising sun's rays. By then, the Shires had seen it and galloped at top speed in the direction Chu had ridden off in. Mr. Jin Lorry sat inside the carriage, growling, knowing that this side of Ningenkai was dangerous, especially if one had just communicated with the one and only Chu Cruncher.  
  
From a bird's eyes view, the view changes from that of a forest to that of a large mansion with white walls and light blue pillars. The area in front of this mansion had a large lawn with a long driveway to the well paved street in front of it. The black gates that surrounded this palace were strong and sturdy, and allowed no one entrance, unless opened of course. These gates were very similar to the lady in charge of the shimmering mansion. She was named Ms. Genkai (gen-ki) Pross and no one messed with her when it came to her child in watch. Though old in age, she held certain elegance on her shoulders and possessiveness in her gray colored eyes whenever her child was near. Though her child was not her blood or flesh, she treated her as her own, seeing as the  
  
girl's father had been killed by the plague of red death and her mother's location was currently unknown. Ms. Genkai was very protective and wasn't afraid the show it.  
  
The winds blew softy into the room of the lady, blowing her yellow curtains slightly away from the window. Her bedding of light gold shimmered in the early morning sunlight as well as the rest of her yellow room. The lady herself sat at her mirror, lightly combing her light pink hair with delicate fingertips. She placed her brush back on the table in front of the mirror before pulling the long hair into a tight bun. She stood and smoothed her dress quickly before placing a matching hat on her head. She quickly and quietly walked to her child's favorite place to be on sunny days like this to retrieve her. Ms. Genkai opened the garden gates before walking forward, all the while holding her dress up.  
  
Soon, the lady came to the center of the garden, where vines that seemed to stretch forever wrapped around the trees and benches. The lady continued to walk under the vines and between the rose thorn bushes to the center of the entire garden where a shimmering pond sat. A majestic fountain softly erupted water from the center of this pond as the water itself flowed down the sides. The roses around the fountain seemed to explode with sweet aromas and scents to Ms.Genkai's little nose. Many trees surrounded the area and seemed to shelter the delicate flowers. The lady knew that her child was around here somewhere and smiled when she heard a delicate voice around a tree in front of her. She slowly walked forward and around that tree to see a figure sitting on a bench.  
  
The figure soon became clear as Ms. Genkai got closer to her. With long silky red hair falling from her shoulders, the girl had her eyes closed as she softly sang a song and her hands softly petted her light pink dress. Her delicate frame held that dress snugly and in her ears rested long pink hearts. Ms. Genkai softly cleared her throat to alert the seventeen year old child, who shook slightly and ceased her singing. She immediately stood and opened her deep emerald eyes. The lady nodded and gestured for her to walk forward.  
  
"Come," the lady uttered, "We will go out for tea today, Lucie."  
  
The girl, Lucie, nodded her head and picked up her clean dress to walk beside Ms. Genkai to the carriage waiting in front of the white mansion.  
  
Just as the two women sat themselves down at a table in the restaurant, another carriage pulled to a halt in front of the fine eating place. The coachman jumped from the top of the stagecoach and opened the side door to let a gentlemen step out onto the stairs. He then walked into the restaurant and to the ladies' table where they had almost finished their first cup of tea each. As the red haired gentlemen approached the table, both ladies raises their delicately shaped heads so their eyes meet his pale purple ones. He bowed slightly before taking a seat opposite of them.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Lorry, what have you brought us here for?" Ms. Genkai softly demanded.  
  
The red-headed Irish man simply frowned as he sat opposite of them, his eyes never leaving the young emerald-eyed beauty next to the lady. He sipped some of some of his tea that a waiter had just placed in front of him, before at Ms. Genkai. The girl, Kurama Manette, looked at the Irish man with her sweet confused expression.  
  
"Please pardon my rough entrance and horrid appearance," he began, "The ninny of my assistant doesn't know a thing about personal space." The man replied, obviously pointing to his white jacket turned brown.  
  
Neither lady answered so he continued, "Yes, my name is Lorry....Jin Lorry, businessman of Tellson's Bank, where darkness is our light. Anyways, Ms. Manette..."  
  
Kurama perked up at her name and smiled happily at Jin with both mouth and eyes. Her slightly curled red hair swept around her green orbs and over her fragile shoulders. She sipped a bit of tea, before answering, "Yes, Mr. Lorry?" The voice that flowed form her mouth seemed to be pure water in the sparkling sunshine.  
  
Jin smiled at that voice, before straightening again and replying, "Well, Ms. Manette, I am here in Ningenkai strictly on business. I had received from the moron of my assistant a letter, revealing important information..."  
  
"And what is that sir?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
"Well, it seems that in Makai, under the watchful eyes of Yomi and Madame Mukuro Defarge, that your mother is alive!"  
  
The red headed girl heard this and fainted right away, falling back in her chair onto the dusty floor. Many men, including Jin picked her up and cleared the table for her to lie on. After Jin wiped her head with a fresh towel, Ms. Genkai gave Jin a swift kick in the groin. He hunched over and cried out in pain. Ms. Genkai simply smirked.  
  
"Next time, keep your mouth shut of such matters..."  
  
Jin was to busy crying of his pain to really notice her speaking. The commotion soon calmed down after Kurama woke and slapped Jin harshly. He rubbed his cheek, mumbling about how much he wasn't their punching bag. Then he lead them to their home through his carriage, hoping that Ms. Genkai hadn't heard his punching bag comment, though it seemed that she did, for she slapped him as she stepped out of the carriage. On his way to Tellson's that evening, Jin prepared for his visit to Makai with the ladies, so they may meet the mother who went to jail for helping.  
  
That weekend, a bruised Jin led the freshly cleaned and pampered women to a wine shop in the middle of Makai. As they approached the door, a worker of the place dropped a barrel of black wine onto the dirty ground. The all of a sudden, a hundred low class demons rushed out of the nearby dark forest and surrounded the broken wooden barrel as it exploded, the black wine spilling over the ground beneath their clawed feet. The demons drank and played in it as the three native Ningenkais watched in horror. After a few minutes, the wine was gone and the demons' bellies were full of its darkness. They scurried off as fast as they had approached as Kurama gulped, a bit frightened. Ms. Genkai rubbed her back lightly, saying, "Don't worry, dear, they're just pathetic creatures." The girl nodded lightly as she let herself be led into the shop.  
  
After shutting the door, a demon-like man immediately approached the three, having recognized Jin. He bowed lightly before putting a hand to his chest, "Good evening Ladies and Irish Jinny..." Jin growled and clutched his fists as Kurama smiled as him with her carefree smile, hoping he was unlike those demons she had saw moments ago. When she received no smile in return, her emerald glanced upward to his tan face to find long black hair covering his eyes. She coughed lightly, before he mover his hair, as if he knew exactly what she wanted. She looked at him, before her eyes widened. He didn't have any eyes, nor could he see. So he was blind! She also took notice of his other features. He had six elf ears, three on each side of his head, and of course the long black hair flowing from his head. A dark purple robe covered his torso, and black pants covered his strong legs. The clawed hand that Kurama could see was tanned similar to the face and was well muscled. She was amazed by his appearance to put it simply.  
  
He paused before opening his fanged mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a female's voice, saying, "Yomi, you fool!"  
  
Yomi, the blind one, quickly turned to come face to face with his wife, Madame Mukuro Defarge. Though he couldn't see her expression, he knew by the sound of her voice, she was not pleased.  
  
Growling, M. Mukuro snorted, "You idiot, have many times have I told you to approach new comers who are not welcome like someone who wants to kill them. Not to walk up and say, 'Good evening...' Living in that Ningenkai for a few years has dulled your brain."  
  
Yomi growled back at her, "You have no busy here, now leave!"  
  
Mukuro, with one red eye narrowed, turned on her heel and walked to the counter to continue serving drinks. Kurama was breathing heavily, nervous at seeing the female. Half her skull was made of machinery and so was one eye. Her left arm and leg had been ripped off in previous battles with lower case demons, so they were machinery as well. She had a loose fitting dress with the ends torn in some places. Her short sandy hair ended right above her elf ears and moves effortlessly with her head. Kurama told, though her appearance seemed safe, it hide any unwary from seeing something dark hidden under those shadows. She may have thought that, but it was only a thought, a bad feeling in her stomach.  
  
After M. Mukuro took her stand behind the bar counter, the three Ningenkais and Yomi Defarge slowly walked up the stairs near the back of the shop, where at the top sat a thick door, bolted with several locks. Kurama and Jin looked at them curiosity before Yomi replied, as if he sensed their confusion, "Those are to keep any and all unwanted demons from entering..."  
  
They both nodded as Yomi unlocked the bolts, and slowly pushed the squeaky door open. Kurama and Jin walked inside both noticing the Ms.Genkai had stayed downstairs. Upon seeing someone sitting on a bench, Kurama stepped forward, seeing a familiar pair of violet eyes glance her way. Those eyes stayed on her until the woman sitting there rose from her chair and walked to her bed, saying, "No, dreams, quit bringing her into my view...she's not alive anymore."  
  
Kurama was certainly heartbroken at this but recovered as she sat herself next to the raven-haired woman who was shaking as she held a small picture and a lock of hair within her small hands. The red-headed girl sniffed and put her hand on the woman's, smiling lightly. She had a strange feeling within her stomach, that she knew this woman, who so was fragile and weak for no seeing the sun for so long. The woman looked up after a while and sniffed. Kurama smiled again and leaned forward to pull the woman into a hug. The woman responded with a tight grasp around the young girl's shoulders before saying, "Kurama...? I have missed you..." And that's when Kurama got her mother, Doctor Shiroi, back into her life.  
  
That evening, as Kurama, Ms. Genkai, and Jin led Shiroi onto a boat headed straight for the portal on the Meke Blood River, the old woman had hit her foot on a rock and had trouble walking. And since the ladies and even Jin were not strong enough to carry her, the four were stuck in their footsteps. This is, until a short man with spiky black hair, came out of the shadows with red blood eyes centered on the boat headed for Ningenkai. He would have continued walking forward, if his eyes hadn't caught one thing: Kurama's bright emerald eyes looking at him. And if sensing her distress, he immediately ran over to them and picked up Shiroi with much ease. He carried the old woman to the boat with Kurama walking with him. Ms. Genkai would have slapped him for even disrupting them, but since Kurama wasn't feeling too well herself, Ms. Genkai made a small exception.  
  
After lying Shiroi in her bed, the blood-eyed man stood and marched out of the room. But Kurama wasn't going to let him walk away from her. She ran in front of him, tearing part of her light blue dress on something. He stopped and looked straight at her, before saying, "What do you want?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Please, sir, won't you allow me to say thanks for what you have done?"  
  
He snorted and replied with a simple, "Hn."  
  
Kurama took that as a yes and said, "..Well, sir..."  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"My name's Hiei...Hiei Ev-Darnay."  
  
"Well, Mr. Darnay, I don't know how to thank you for what you did tonight."  
  
He nodded and started walking forward, leaving the young girl standing alone, watching him leave. Once he got to his room, Hiei looked back the way he came, having the feeling that he and this beautiful red- headed girl would meet once more.  
  
A few months later...  
  
"Order. Order, order in the court!"  
  
A judge had yelled out that demand to the crowd attending this trial. The cause was against Hiei Darnay, who was charged with stealing. Though he had said multiple times that he had done no such crime, the court didn't believe him and this was the final ruling against him. If he was found guilty by the Ningenkai jury, then he would be jailed immediately. At this trial, there was a great surprise to Hiei's eyes. Kurama Manette and her mother had attended, in fact that they didn't want him imprisoned. Hiei, though he was smiling inside, was grumpy, hating the system for accusing him of doing something he had no ache for. At the end of the trial, it seemed that Hiei was certain to be jailed until one of the lawyers, stood and cleared his throat.  
  
Immediately, the crowd silenced as this man walked over to where the grumpy Hiei sat. He then turned and opened his blood eyes. The crowd and even the judge gasped. He looked just like Hiei in every way, including the way his hair was styled and how his clothes were worn. He even had Hiei's blood eyes and that was a rare trait in Ningenkai. This man's name was D. Carton. No one knew what the D stood for, but they did know he wasn't one to mess around with, for his brains has out-witted many foes and each died in jail, two just because they made D. mad. Anyways, D. stood with his eyes centered on the judge before saying, "Now, you honor, you see how I look just like the charged. Well, that proves that just anyone could have stolen that lady's purse from under her nose. That doesn't mean that he did it."  
  
A moment of silence echoed throughout the courtroom. D. Carton had never ever stood up for someone before, he only attacked. Finally, after that moment, the judge nodded towards the jury, before a female stood and announced the jury's decision. They  
had said: not guilty. D. moved from in front of Hiei to bow before Kurama, and offer his hand to lead her somewhere. She smiled and blushed before Shiroi started to have a coughing fit. Kurama immediately went to her side as D. growled. He was completely ignored. So he turned his attention to Hiei, who quietly walked over to Kurama and bowed before her. She smiled at him and he kissed her hand. Kurama blushed and hid her red face in the flowers that Hiei had given her before the trial. She bowed again before leading her mother out of the courtroom and back to their mansion and the garden where Shiroi loved to be.  
  
D. snorted and walked over to Hiei, before saying, "Hey. How long have you been in Ningenkai? I know you're native to the Makai, as I am."  
  
Hiei only looked at him before answering, "Oh, I have been here for a few months, working to keep my small apartment."  
  
D. nodded his head before pushing Hiei out of the door to a local wine shop to buy them both drinks. Of course D. had drunk his share first but also drinking Hiei's share when he refused to drink it. It was when D. started to slur in his words that Hiei noticed that he had many scars alongside his arm and shoulder. And when he saw the knife hidden in his shirt, Hiei assumed that D. was cutting himself.  
  
Suddenly after Hiei noticed this, D. perked up and snorted out, "What do you think I think of you?"  
  
Hiei shook his head, "I know you are drunk and that's it."  
  
D. growled lowly, "No, I hate you...You're a and I have no desire to save your ."  
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
"Because," he stated, "You have the bloody attention of that , Kurama. And I'll do anything to make her mine, so I got in her good mind by saving your ."  
  
As Hiei was about to retort, he heard a snoring. He looked at his supposed savior, to see that the drunkard had fallen passed out. He shook his head and left, not caring at all what happened to him, since he cared none for Hiei.  
  
Meanwhile, within the middle of Makai's dark forest, a demon Marquis, Kuwabara Evermonte, rode upon his rat carrier, the reins of the beat held tightly in his hands. His short orange hair blew in the wind created by the running of the rat, while several of his minions rode of similar, but smaller, rat demons beside him. As they rounded a corner, a young molding demon had gone dashing down the road, searching frantically for a pair of poisonous vines that he promised to bring his father, Toguro. As the rats holding the Marquis and group found the molding demon, they quickly ran  
  
toward him to rip apart him to eat among them. Toguro, not being too far off looking for his son, had heard the demon and gone off in that direction to investigate and satisfy his curiosity. He saw a sword on the ground before seeing a rat demon chewing on something that was crying. Since Toguro hated people that cried, he quickly turned his heel, until he saw a sword lying on the ground. He picked it up and observed it, noticing a symbol in the blade. He clutched his teeth and a few tears flowed from his eyes as he recognized the symbol to be his son's.  
  
He grasped the handle tighter before running at full speed at the rat, throwing the sword at the rider upon the demon. It hit the Marquis through the chest, killing the demon immediately. His minions saw this and attacked the defenseless Toguro. He was killed easily, but their Marquis was still dead. So they took his body, burned it and dumped the ashes into a hole near a manure pile in a demon training center nearby. They each said their thanks for giving them money and such, but they didn't stay long enough to pledge their souls to anything. Sure they were his minions, but they didn't mean they were going to die for him. Plus the fact that they found out what he had done in his past.  
  
Back in Ningenkai, ever since Hiei was saved by D. Carton, the red- headed Kurama had suddenly become the apple in Hiei's rare blood eyes and he knew he was in deep love. So he took it upon himself to talk to the girl's mother and reveal his plans for her long future. He did approach her that evening, but she only listened to him, once he promised that he would tell her his real last name the day of his wedding. He promised and then left for a fun filled with his beloved Kurama, who had openly admitted that she did love him too that night. That sealed the deal, for Kurama and Hiei were to be married that fall.  
  
And in that fall, they did get married. Though D. was ticked at the fact the red-headed beauty loved Hiei and not him, he still attended the wedding ceremony and party. He still cared for her, and he wanted her happy, even if it wasn't with him. He simply wished her well and left for about a thousand drinks at the local bar. A few weeks later, after a sober D. had gathered his courage, he approached Hiei one morning and asked to speak with him in private. Hiei agreed reluctantly, after making sure his love was tucked safety in bed.  
  
Once alone with Hiei, D. smirked and sat down in a chair. Hiei simply stood and waited, wanting to get to the point fast. D. snorted before telling the man how he cared for Kurama, and how he wanted her to be safe and cared for. He also stated that he didn't hate the man's guts like assumed earlier and actually thought the man to be worthy of Kurama's love. He left right after that, leaving a stunned and flattered Hiei in his mist. Of course, this would have been a wonderful ending to this story, but it was none close.  
  
When Hiei was still part of his family, the Evermontes, he had been the cousin of the Marquis, Kuwabara, who had much power. But the good man had sensed in the demons of Makai that their patience and anger was beginning to burst. So he  
  
immediately resigned from being the cousin of Marquis and boarded a boat aimed for Makai, where he met his future wife and her mother, Shiroi. But when he had been the cousin, he had a maid named Yukina. She meant a lot to him, but when he had to leave the family, Yukina had asked him to take her with him. He had sadly declined, for if he had a maid with him with he traveled to Ningenkai, then they were think he important when he wanted nothing of the sort.  
  
Why this is important? Well, because a week after D. told Hiei that he didn't hate him; the Irish Jin Lorry had received two letters from his idiotic assistant, one for him and one for Hiei. He opened his and read about the Tellson's Bank in Makai, how they had crashed and needed much assistance. Jin decided he should go, before Hiei walked in, with a grumpy look on his face.  
  
"Jin, why had you ordered I get here as fast as I could?" he asked.  
  
Jin replied, "Well, you got a letter and it's urgent."  
  
Hiei snorted once before grabbing the letter and ripping it open to read about Yukina being captured by those against his family name. He growled and immediately told Jin that he was also going to Makai on his own reasons. He ran home and packed his things, not telling Kurama nor his 3- year old daughter, Akina, where he was heading off to. Once his carriage reached the Makai portal, the guards there asked for his paperwork. Once they saw it, they glanced at him and snarled, "You'll be needing an escort from here on out and you'll be heading to La Force. Now get out of here, you betrayer."  
  
Hiei looked at the guards before his carriage was off again so he would be thrown into jail. Since Jin had traveled to Makai as well, Chu Cruncher had come along, still wondering where his pet rock had run off to. Chu had received the news of Hiei's situation from a few friends of his, before running back to Jin and telling him of it. Jin immediately wrote a letter to Kurama and Shiroi, saying Hiei was in jail. Kurama heard this and packed her things before bringing her mother to Makai quickly, in one day actually. Seeing Jin at his desk, they rushed into his office and demanded a full explanation. Jin nodded and told how Makai's low class demons had blown their tops and killed off the three lords of Makai, and their minions. They had total control over Makai and were very strict, especially around any related to Evermontes, which Hiei was. Kurama snorted and ran out of the door, running straight for La Force with long red hair and tattered dress following.  
  
Once she got there, she kicked a guard before stealing his whip and slashing other guards as well with it. She smiles slyly at her work, not noticing her dress being covered in blood, and running up to where her husband lay imprisoned. Slashing everyone she saw, she broke the door down with a dead man and ran into the room, hugging her husband tightly. He hugged her back, not caring how she got there, before a guy ran into the room and looked up. Hiei immediately recognized the man, it was D. Carton.  
  
Hiei Darnay couldn't help but ask, "What are you doing here??"  
  
D. simply smirked and answered, "Oh, just passing through. Now, the demons are organizing themselves outside. If you don't get out now, then they kill both of you, just cause they can, now move!!"  
  
The couple nodded before running out, Kurama with her whip and Hiei with his wife in his arms. D. stood in the room, smiling lightly at the passage that they just ran through. He looked at the soiled stone floor, before hearing the footsteps down the hallway. He turned and looked out the window, seeing the two he saved running away from the prison. He smiled before saying, "The best thing I could ever do, was giving my life for the angel of my life. The best thing I could ever do was remaining here in the darkness." As he finished that line, a snort was heard before a sword through D's neck and cutting his head off. His blood poured over the stoned floor, as Kurama and Hiei hugged each other in the carriage across town, heading back to Ningenkai, thanking D. Carton for what he did, not knowing he had not only saved them, but also gave his life so Jin, Chu, Shiroi, and them had the proper chance to escape this horrid place.  
  
As said earlier, the seams of laughter and the buttons of tears are sewn into the lives of many, including D. Carton and Hiei Darnay, twins with a heart desire of Kurama Manette, who turned both their hearts. 


End file.
